Fearless New
by MrsEmmettCullen176
Summary: What if Bella was the vampire in the Cullen family and Emmett was the new coming human? What if Bella was the mind reader and could read Emmett's mind? Would things play out differently? Mostly Bella and Emmett's POV
1. Authors Notes

Hi readers my name is Abbey and I am from Liverpool, this is my first try at writing a Fanfiction but I have been a fan for nearly 4 year. I am still learning how to use this so please bare with me, I may mess up a few times but I will get it eventually. I don't have the best spelling but I will try have one of my friends to read it before I upload new chapters. I do have a full time job Monday – Friday, 9 – 5, I know its cliché but it's true so I may not be the fastest person but I will try get them uploaded as regularly as I can. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you like it

P.s with my stories I will not be saying '100 reviews till next chapter' or whatever because I don't like it so I won't do it. I will promise to try and get them out as quick as I can and I will listen to what you have to say I do like feedback so I can improve my writing. Thanks.


	2. Emmett

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Emmett's POV

Hearing that funeral march sent chills down my spine, but no one would know that, that was what I was shivering at because of the ice cold rain here in forks. How cliché is a funeral in the rain, it's just like you see in millions of films, also a big cliché in films is that the son or daughter or husband or wife is always the last to leave and ends up just standing there staring at what once was a loved one. Did you know that cliché was my middle name, how? You Ask. Well here I am standing in the rain staring at what was once my father. Alone. I am so cliché that 3 days ago I used to line ' it's not you it's me', however it was all her fault, it just felt wrong to tell her that.

I am Emmett Swan and my dad died last week. My life has never been easy, I was taking away from Forks and my dad at the age of 9 so that my mother could move in with her new boyfriend. Now am 17 and I have only seen my father all of 5 times since we moved. My dad was chief of police in forks but he also owned a little book shop/ coffee shop in Port Angeles so I am going to finish high school here in forks and keep the shop. All of my stuff got moved into the house last night and my mum is going to stay with me until I turn 18 in 6 weeks.

I am not looking forward to living in Forks but I was already here and enrolled into school here so I had to stay, plus Charlie left the whole business to me so know I have to look after that. Luckily the store already has workers because I was not going to be the one to hire new people.

I felt someone staring at my back, but I was alone and had been for the last 2 hours so I didn't turn around. 15 minutes later the rain suddenly stopped hitting my head and shoulders but didn't stop falling, I looked up to see what the cause was, and found a black umbrella and a small girl with a sad smile on her face. The girl was no bigger that 5ft and she had short black hair and gold eyes.

"Sorry about your dad" she said making her way round to the seat next to me.

"It's OK" I answered not really sure what to say in this situation because I have never had a dad died on me before.

"Why are you just sitting here, you're going to catch a death sitting in the rain"

"I don't really know where to go"

"Are you lost? I could take you back to the airport or the hotel you are staying at?" she seemed nice but I didn't know her from Adam.

"No that's not what I meant, I meant I didn't want to go home, but I don't have anywhere else to go" I don't know why I told her this but I felt I had to.

"Are you moving here?" she asked shocked.

"Yer, am going to run my dad's shop"

"Oh good, Bella will be so happy that she won't have to find a new book store"

"Who's Bella?" I needed to know who my customers where.

"Bella's my sister, she's over there with my boyfriend waiting to take me home, I saw you sitting here and wanted you to know that I am so sorry about your dad and I just wanted to see if you where ok?" she pointed at a boy and girl standing next to a silver Volvo looking at each other, they seemed to be having a argument about something, Bella was beautiful, no stunning, no there are now words to say what she looks like. She had a small black dress that went to just above her knees with black tights and black heels that were fit for a funeral. Her Hair was pulled back from her face and held up with a silver clip. Once I started looking at her she turned and looked at me. Did I say that out loud. She smiled at looked my at the boy.

"Am Alice by the way" she held out her hand for me to shake.

"Emmett" I greeted her and took her hand. She gasped and looked over my head I could help but notice how cold her hands were even though she was wearing gloves.

"Alice? Are you OK?" she didn't respond but a smile grew on her face.

"ALICE" a Magical voice called from beside me. I looked in time from Bella to pull Alice out of my grasp and pull her to the car.

By the time I had stood up there where in the car and driving away. I stared at the now empty car park well except for my jeep.

* * *

I didn't want to go home so I drove to the store to have a look round. The shop would still be open and Anna and Mel would be working so I could just go in the back and they could carry on serving people.

I walked in and said hello to the girls behind the counters before turning and walking into the office at the back. On the wall there was a notice board with millions of small pieces of paper attached, it looked a mess but then again my dad was never very organised. I walked over and started to read them one by one. Most of them where dates of meeting, deliveries and important stuff to do with the shop, however some were miscellaneous notes like when Charlie's dates for fishing plans with Harry and Billy where or when he was going for tea at Harry's and Sue's. To be honest these where properly more important to Charlie than the actually important stuff was. I turned to the desk and saw a planner that had never been used.

"Well I have to start somewhere" speaking to myself as I took the notice board down and put it on the desk. I turned and sat down on the uncomfortable chair and started pulling the papers off one by one and filling in the planner. About 2 hours and 4 missed calls from mum telling me to come home I put my head in my hands and stayed there for a while just to take a break and to collect myself again, really needed a piss. When I looked up I spotted the corner of a picture frame under all the mess on the desk. Pulling it out I saw that it was a picture of Charlie and myself when I was 8 with my first fishing catch after 6 months of sitting and trying to will the fish to bite I finally caught a small one. The smile on my face in that picture was the biggest it has been in a long time. Putting the picture back on the desk I picked up from where I left off. By 6 o'clock I had finished putting all the important date in the planner and had a small mountain of paper at my feet before I went in search for a bin bag I took the notice board and when to re-hang it on the wall however I found a metal safe that I had not see before. Wow I must be tired, how could I not notice that its huge and painted red. I tried several different codes but none worked.

"Try 1706" I turned around to find my mum leaning against the door.

"My birthday? Why would he use my birthday?" I asked confused. It's not like Charlie ever took any interested in my life for the past 8 years. So why use that as the combination to a safe.

"Just try it"

I turned at typed in the code 1706. I heard the lock click and I pulled the handle opening the safe. I was shocked that it worked. I looked inside and found folders and tapes. I pulled them out thinking they would be documents and security videos. However when I looked at the names on the tapes they where blank. I went over to the video player and put one in. while I waited for it to load I looked at where mum was standing and she was gone. The video began so I turned back to find a small boy riding a little blue bike. Dad stood in the shoot off to the side smiling at the laughing boy.

"Mum look what I can do" the boy shouted at the camera while taking his hands off the handle bars.

"Emmett, be careful" A voice came from out of shoot. The little boy tipped to the side while still not holding on and the bike fell over taking the little boy with him. Dad wasn't looking at the boy he was staring at the person behind the camera.

"CHARILE!" mum shouted and she ran over with the camera still rolling. Once on her knees in front of the boy she dropped the camera however you could still see the mother and child cuddling on the floor. He was wrapped up in her arms with his head tucked safely under her chin. Dad come over and pulled them both into his embrace and they rocked back and forth as the little boy that was now just a noise to be heard cried.

The little boy was me I knew it but I can never remember us being this happy at any point in my life. I only remember the shouting and the doors slamming as once again dad said something he shouldn't, or mum once again babied me too much. While I was thinking the video had stopped and another happy moment in my life that I don't remember started playing. I watched the first video which took me until 6.50 to finish and started to flip through the folder that where filled with pictures of me and mum, some with dad but most without, also all the pictures that I have drawn in my younger days of childhood. I stopped flicking and sat and cried. I cried because I didn't say goodbye, because I didn't say the things I wanted to, because I had no idea that my dad cared about me so much and kept all of this stuff with him safe but mostly because I don't remember any of the things I have just watched on the videos of seen in the pictures, not one thing about what I remember from my childhood has been particularly Joyce or happy. The only thing I remember that I felt was happy was on that small fishing boat with dad and that tiny fish.

* * *

I felt emotional drained so I decided to put away the memories and I would start again tomorrow. Walking out of the office I locked the door and turned to say goodbye to the girls and to tell them that if there was no one here that they could just go home. I may change the opening and closing time and make them shorter because the hours that these poor girls have to work are awful. I went to walk out of the front door when I notice a movement in the corner of my eye turning I found a girl with her back to me reading in one of the big chairs. I recognised the silver clip straight away. She turned to look at me obviously feeling the burning stare in her back, and smiled at me warmly.

"Bella?".

* * *

Hey people I hoped you liked it. It's my first on so people tell me what I need to work on to make my writing better.

I will try and get the next chapter out very soon, and I will try to make them longer as well because I do realise that this one was very short.

Thanks for reading, I hope you read the next one.

Abbey x


	3. Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Bella's POV

Today was the chiefs funeral and normally we wouldn't go to things like this because we never got close enough to anyone to actually feel the need to go or even be invited to go to these things but the chief was very kind to us, he never judged us or stared at us like everyone else. I knew chief swan well because I would sit for hours in his store and read so in the end Charlie would start to say hello which turned into his saving me my own table in the daytime. I could talk to the chief easily we often talked about school or his job and sometime he would tell be stories about his son who is my age. I know by the way the chief talked about his son that he missed him and that he loved him dearly.

* * *

When I the chief told me he was ill and that there was nothing that they could do I was heartbroken, not that I would show or tell the others that, they thought that talking to a human was a really bad idea and I had often argued about it, mostly with Rosalie. The chief told me that he wasn't going to tell anyone but he needed to tell someone and he trusted that I wouldn't tell anyone, he also didn't tell anyone because he didn't want to be viewed any differently or pitied and he knew that I wouldn't do that.

He was ill for a long time and I could see him getting worse as time went on. Near the end of the chief's life he told me that he viewed me as a daughter and he always wanted his son to end up with someone like me. My family knew that the chief was ill because you can't keep secrets in our family. We had a family meeting to discuss what we should do about the chief, Esme and Alice wanted us to change him in to one of us but the rest didn't like that idea well Rosalie and jasper didn't like the idea and Edward just went with Rosalie, Carlisle said it was up to me but I decided against turning the chief, I wouldn't give this life to anyone it would be better to be dead than be a monster. After the meeting there was tension in the house and no one spoke for days.

The day chief swan died was a sad day. I had talked to him in the store that morning and he wasn't doing well at all. People in the town started to notice his weight loss and his decreasing health but no one stepped forward so ask if he was ok. I knew from are mornings talk that I wouldn't be talking to him tomorrow. That night I stood outside chief swans house waiting until his breathing settled which it didn't really do because the illness had affected it. Once I knew he was asleep I climbed into his room and sat on the floor next to his head and held his hand. I sat for 2 hours before he started to get restless and he started to whimper.

"Emmett" he whispered under his breath I knew this was his sons name.

All of a sudden he sat up and started to cough, I could smell his blood in the air and knew I had to run. I have just got to the window when I heard his say my name. I turned to find his staring at me with plea.

"Help me please, I know you can Bella, I know you can take away the pain, please save me" he said in a rough voice.

I walked back over to him and he lay back on his pillow. He looked at me expectantly. I bent forward and put my hand under his chin in order to get access to his neck. I knew that once I got him I would be ripped apart by the family for doing this but I had to help him.

"Sorry Charlie" I said before biting his neck I could feel the red liquid pool in my mouth but I tried not to take any in. I could feel the venom from my teeth going into his blood stream. Once I pulled away I could see that the bite mark was already healing over keeping the venom inside his body. I sat and waited to the change to occur. I knew that the family probably already knew what I had done and would be on their way here thanks to Alice's great gift. I waited for about 10 minutes before I started to hear his heart rate decrease. I sat up knowing that this wasn't what was meant to happen his heart is meant to speed up at first. Something was wrong I was losing his again.

"Am sorry Bella, he isn't going to make it, you have done everything you can but we need to leave" I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward standing with his other hand held out for me to hold on to. Once I took his hand he pulled me up and pulled me into his arms and held me while I tearlessly sobbed into his neck. He rubbed my back trying to sooth me.

"Am sorry Bella I now you cared about him" he said picking me up and carrying me to the window. I felt his jump out and run back home. Once we got there Alice was waiting for us to return. Edward placed my back on the floor and Alice pulled me into her embrace and ushered me in to the house and upstairs to my room. She let me go and went to my closet to get me a change of clothes. Once I was changed I went and lay on my couch and was left to think and mourn on my own.

* * *

Monday at school all everyone could talk about was the death of chief swan. I tried to block it all out as much as I could however when you can not only hear what they are saying but also what they are thinking it's a bit hard. News that the chiefs son was coming down tomorrow spread like wild fire.

The funeral was a nice service and some nice things were said. Only me, Alice and Jasper, Esme wanted to go but Carlisle was working and she didn't want to go without him. I could see chief swans son Emmett sitting down in the church at the front next to what I think is his mother, he was very handsome and his pictures didn't do him justice. He didn't speak like I thought he would he just sat with no expiration at all. Once we got outside and they started to lower chief swan people got even more emotional however Emmett still had not changed.

People started to leave once he was in his resting place one by one the crowd started to clear. Jasper had been around humans for a long time now without a break so we decided to go hunting in the nearby woods and we would go back for the car.

I took down two large deer's and sat down waiting for the others to finish because I wasn't that thirsty. While I waited I thought about the chief and his son, I wondered what had gone on for them not to be speaking and for Emmett to he so emotionless.

* * *

We made our way back to the car park thinking that it would be empty but we found a jeep there that we knew didn't belong to anyone from forks. I listened for anyone's thoughts in the area and found three. Alice, Jaspers and another man's I knew at once that it as the chief's son. Why was he still here?

"Its Emmett's, Charlie's son. Why is he still here?" I thought out loud.

"Am going to go and see if he is okay maybe he needs help, and it's raining pretty heavily he could get sick" Alice said making her way over to The grave where the chief lay. Me and jasper got in the car and pulled it around to where they were. We saw Alice about to walk over to him. So I jumped out of the car and way about to run and stop him when jasper gripped my arm and stopped me.

"What are you doing we have to stop her, just leave him alone" I yell whispered to him and tried to pull away but he gripped harder.

"No are you going to tell Alice to stop from helping him, you know that she still would and it would cause more friction than there already is in the house" I was about to say something when I heard him thinking about me.

"Who's Bella?" he asked Alice. What was she doing? Me and Jasper where still looking at each other and he was shouting at me in my head to leave Alice to it.

I Listen to his thoughts and found him staring at me, he was commenting on my clothes and he thought I was beautiful. I looked over at him found him looking right at me, he blushed at being caught staring and went to look away but I smiled at him warmly and tried to apologise for my sister with my eyes but he had looked away before he could look me in the eyes.

Alice introduced herself and he stated that his name what Emmett which we knew already. She went to shake his hand and when their hands touched she was thrown into a vision, I started to listen to what it was. The vision was of my and Emmett kissing and hugging, then it was of me and Emmett at my meadow, then of me and Emmett getting married, the lastly it was of me and Emmett running in the woods and it was this one that scared me most because Emmett could keep up with me and this only meant that he was one of us and I would not do that to him.

I was vaguely aware that Jasper had his arms around me hold me up from when I had started to fall. He was whispering and shouting in his thoughts for me to tell him I was ok and that I was not hurt. I stood up quickly ignoring Jaspers Pleas for me to answer him and ran straight to Alice

"ALICE" I shouted and they both turned around. I gripped Alice's arm and pulled her away from Emmett like he was on fire and ran with her to the car. I stuffed her in the back and Jasper followed suit, I jumped in the front and stepped on the gas. I didn't slow down until we where nearly home. I ignored all of Alice's screams at me for me to go back. Once we got to the opening of the drive up to our house I slammed on the brakes and jumped out. I started to walk away from the still running car when I heard them both get out the car and call me back but I ignored them and started to run through the woods towards my meadow.

I don't know how long I sat in the meadow and just stared to the grass and trees moving in the wind. The rain had stopped sometime during my run here so I didn't get wet. I looked at my watch and saw it was nearly 6 and I normally meet the chief at 6.15. I got up and ran to the book store as I felt I had to keep up with the routine.

I said hello to the two girls and went to sit down at my table after pulling a book of the shelf. I just sat and looked at the pages but didn't really read them, not that I had to because I had already read all of the books in here over my lifetime. I could hear the chief's son in the office so I listened to his thoughts, he was about hang something on the wall but stopped and looked at a safe on the wall. As he tried different codes to try and open the lock a woman walked in to the shop and walked straight to the office door, she opened it and leant again it. He kept on trying the different codes not knowing that the combination was his birthday, I wanted to go and tell him but it would look weird and he would think I was crazy.

"Try 1706" the women at the door said.

"My birthday? Why would he use my birthday?" Emmett asked confused.

"Just try it" the women pushed. I heard the door click and open, he gasped surprised that it worked and the women pushed away from the door and closed it before walking out and driving away.

I heard him put a tape in and I heard it start. I knew what the tapes where and I knew they were private so I stopped listening to his thoughts .

After a while I heard movement in the office and I heard the door open, I knew he was leaving and I knew he wouldn't see me if he just kept on walking out the door. But I heard him stop by the door and I felt him stare and the back of my head. I listen to him thoughts to see if he knew who I was and he did so I turned and smiled at him, he opened his mouth and closed it again not knowing what to say.

"Bella?"

* * *

Thanks for reading the next chapter to my story

I hoped you like it

I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can.

Abbey x


	4. Emmett Meets Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe she was here, Why was she here?

"Hi?" she said, it sounded like a questions and it may be because I haven't told her my name.

"Sorry hi am Emmett I was talking to your sister at the funeral this morning, Alice was it?"

"Yeah it's Alice, am so sorry about Charlie, he was a very good man"

"Thanks I didn't really know him that well, we didn't really get along" or so I thought.

"Charlie loved you so much Emmett, and he missed you more than you know"

We just stared at each other not really knowing what to do or say. Did she know my father well? I wanted to sit and talk to her for hours and I don't know why because I have only just met her I don't even know who she really is.

"Would you like to sit with me?"

"Sure" I went and sat in the chair next to her, I noticed the book in her lap and found that it to be one of my favourite books.

"You like Alice in wonderland?" she looked down and giggled looking up embarrassed. I could listen to her giggle all day.

"Yeah I must be the only non-ten year old to like this book"

"Alice in wonderland is one of my favourite books, so you not the only one I promise, however I must be the only non-ten year old male to love that book, it's pretty pathetic" I said smiling.

"What's pathetic?" she asked confused.

"Me, am 17 nearly 18 and I love to read a young girls fantasy book" then it was my turn to be embarrassed, I could feel my cheek's going red so I looked down and played with my fingers. I saw a flash of white and then a cold feeling on my hands, I looked up and Bella was holding my hand comforting me. Her hand where freezing, was it cold in the shop? Wait wasn't Alice's hand cold as well, what was wrong with this family may be its genetic.

"That's not pathetic Emmett, I think it's very refreshing to know that am not alone in the liking of inappropriate book's club"

"The liking of inappropriate books club? Did you just make that up?" I asked smirking.

"No?" She giggled. Her hand was still on mine and now she was stroking my knuckles with her thumb absentmindedly.

"Are you cold?" I asked her looking down at her hands while placing my other hand on top of hers. I didn't know if I was doing this to try to give her heat from my hands or to try and trap her hands so that she wouldn't let go.

"Erm no" so said quickly and pulled her hand away. I missed the feeling of her being close.

"I have poor circulation" she wouldn't meet my gaze and I could tell she felt uncomfortable with my questioning.

"Does Alice have that too" I asked, her head shoot up and she stared at m like I have 3 head as if to say _why would you ask such a thing?_

"What? Erm no I think she was just cold from the rain" her eyes had gone a hard dark colour instead of the soft gold colour that I was used to.

"Oh I thought it ran in the family" I said trying to get more information out of her.

"Me and Alice aren't blood related, we are all adopted"

"All?" who in the world was _all_ how many siblings did she have.

"Yeah me and my brother's and sister's where all adopted by Carlisle and Esme" A small smile appeared on her face at the mention of her family and I don't even think she realised it was happening. She loved them and for some reason I was jealous of them. Wow where did that come from I don't even know her.

She closed her book and stood up "I really have to go, they will be wondering where I am" she walked to the stand and placed the book back on to the shelf all the while looking at me so I knew she had put it on the wrong shelf but I didn't mention it I just stared back. Anna's cough from behind the counter broke her out of... well whatever it was that was going on and she got her coat on and her bag and ran out the store and down the street.

Sighing I looked at the closing door and waited to see if she would come back, I don't even know why I wanted her to, I don't know her. I walked over to where she had placed the book and found that she has slide it in the exact right spot, not just in the right shelf, or by the letter A but right in between Alas, Babylon and Alistair Crowley's autobiography, she didn't even look, how many times had she read this book, or been in this shop.

"So many questions and not enough time" I whispered in a British accent chuckling to myself, sometime I crack myself up. As I was about to walk out I looked on the table and found that she had left her scarf, I picked it up and ran to the door hoping to catch up to her even though I knew she was long gone and surprise surprise, when I got outside she was nowhere to be seen. I looked down at the scarf and smelt it, I know kind of a creeping thing to do but it was soft so took a whiff, it smelt like flowers and freshly cut grass.

* * *

Thanks for reading the next chapter to my story

I hoped you like it

I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can.

Abbey x


	5. Bella Faces the Family

**Bella's POV**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

I ran, I just ran not really going anywhere but I just had to get away from here. He knew something was wrong, he knew I wasn't normal.

My phone rang in my pocket so I stopped running in the middle of the woods near my meadow. I picked up my phone and looked at the screen.

"Hey Edward"

"Bella, I think it's time to come home now, we all need to have a family meeting and sort things out, just beware rose isn't the happiest person in the world at the moment" I smiled at him, Edward had always been my best friend.

"Ok ill come home, please try to control that wife of yours" I laughed knowing Edward could do nothing about rose's mood apart from just try to seduce her, and even then she didn't really sound in the mood.

"Your very funny Bella, just wait until you get home" we hung up and I turned to run home.

When I walked in the door I was immediately pounced on by the family. All asking me a million questions both out loud and in my head.

"What happened?" Carlisle

"Why did you run?" Alice

"What have you done?" Rosalie. Oh dear! She's mad.

"Are you ok?" Esme

"Where have you been?" Edward

And then the one that not only stopped all the other's questions but also everyone's breathing.

"Do you love him?" From Jasper.

We all just stopped, not one movement, not one breath or word. A million things going through my head, most of them my own thoughts however some of them from the people around me.

_"Love him?" Carlisle's thoughts_

_"Bella, you know what I have seen, if you let this happen I know things will work out" she thought to me._ _"They will be OK, won't they?, No Alice they have to be ok, I can't lose her" _she thought to herself. Wait lose me, why would she lose me.

_"You are ruining this family, if you fall in love with this human Bella then you will be putting all of us in danger, Either he leaves, or me and Edward leave Bella and I know that you can't live without Edward, I don't know why you can't he's my mate not yours but I understand you love him as a best friend, as a brother so don't make me take that away because I will"_ I shoot a look at Rosalie and she was staring at me right back with the same expression. How dare she, she can't take Edward away, he's my rock, he keeps me sane_._

_"Oh my baby's in love, I have been waiting for this for over 90 years, it's about time she had someone special, I can't image my life without my Carlisle so I can only image how hard it is to be around three happy couple's, she deserves to be happy, she's the most kind and caring person I know and I love her so much, I just hope he doesn't hurt her because I don't think should would ever open her heart again, it took me long enough to get in her heart if she gets hurt them door's will never open" _Esme always seeing of the good in the situation.

_'My Bella is in love with someone, she's mine, I can't lose her to a human, I need her. Bella I know your listening I can't lose you, I know I have Rose but this is not the same Bella, you're my belly bear, my little sister, I don't want to have to share you with a human Bella, please don't leave me her with Mr and Mrs hump-a-lot, Dr dad and mother nature and please don't leave me with my loving wife, Bella we have to stick together we are the only two normal people' _I laughed at that and caused everyone apart from Edward to look at me in confusion. I tried to play my laughing off as the stupidity of the question.

'You think am in love with a human, come on Jasper really?, a human?, Firstly no I don't love him I don't even know him, secondly Alice what are you talking about lose me?, why would you lose me?, thirdly Rosalie shut up, and don't threaten me because it won't work, Esme, thank you but am not in love, am sorry but am just not and Edward that's not going to happen I promise' I turned and started to walk towards the stair to head to be sanctuary, my bedroom knowing they would all know what I meant.

Once I got to my room I just lay on my bed listening to the others chat amongst themselves about who was going to come up and talk to me, everyone wanted Edward to come up a part of Rosalie, she wanted to keep Edward out of it and come up and talk to me herself. I stop listening after that.

15 minutes later there was a knock at my door, however before I could even think about getting up the door crashed open and a crying blur of person jumped on my and started to beg for me to reconsider loving the human

"Rosalie don't worry I don't love him, there is no need for you to be upset, calm down and just breath" I whispered in her ear while stroking her hair away from her face.

* * *

Thanks for reading the next chapter to my story

I hoped you like it

I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can.

Abbey x


	6. Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Bella POV

'Please, Bella I cant lose you again, not again' Rosalie was still crying, hugging me like i was her life jacket.

'hey, stop crying Rose, am not going anywhere, I don't love him, i don't even know him, you will not lose me again rose' i said holding her to me and rocking from side to side. i know why she puts up a hard front but she's just a scared little girl inside and i know that all of this is bring back bad memories.

'Am so sorry Bella, for threatening to take Edward away, I know you are both close and I was using that so that i wouldn't fall for this human, I don't think I can go though this again' when she looks up her eyes so the underlying sadness that has been there since her turn, this sadness very rarely shows.

'I know why you sis it Rose, but I swear this is nothing like last time, I had no choice last time, but this time I know that nothing can take me away nothing, not a human, and not THEM' I held her face in my hands to make her look me in the eye. she nodded and backed away from me.

'Okay.' cold Rose was back and the sister i knew before was once again long gone. she turned and walked on the door not looking back at all.

I sat on my bed and just listening to everything that was happening around me, downstairs and outside. I didn't want to think about last time, not at all.

'Bella, are you OK?, i know this is hard for you to listen to and talk about but I really think you need to let go of what happened, its not healthy. i hate seeing you like this.' there was a long pause of silence before he started again 'i know you spoke to Charlie about what happened, well not exactly what happened but the main parts. That seemed to help, am always here to talk if you need to, just know that everyone loves you and the past will never change that, nor will anything that may happen in the future, like be in love with a human, I mean am OK with it as long he doesn't cut himself, actually it may help me be around humans more if he is around more, well I mean that's up to you'

'JASPER!, STOP TALKING NOW'

'Well actually Bella he wasn't talking he was thinking and he cant stop that'

oh Edward, always able to make me laugh, even at the darkest times, even at the most inappropriate times.

'Fine, STOP THINKING TO ME' I shouted even though I know they could hear me whisper from 3 miles away.

'Sorry Bella, I just wanted you to know'

'Its OK, Just leave me be for a bit, my head hurts, just too much information as once, so am gonna turn it off for the time being, so no I am not ignoring you I just cant hear you'

SILENCE!

* * *

Emmett POV

Wow!, just Wow! no other word would do for this moment.

'Emmett, Honey we will be closing in a few minutes do you want us to lock up or are you going to stay here for a while?' Mel asked from behind me as I stared at the door waiting for it be open, waiting for her.

'No am leaving now, you can lock up, ill see you tomorrow' I said still not looking at her.

'OK sweetie' she turned to walk away but a thought occurred, this is a very small town.

'Mel?, did you see the girl that I was talking to a before' I pointed as the empty table.

'Yes, Bella?'

'Yer, is she always here or do you just know her from around town?'

'No she comes in everyday, she and your father would sit at that table for hours, reading, talking, showing pictures, laughing, I think she was one of his greatest friends'

'Wow, he never really mentioned her before' in complete awe about her.

'Well there was a lot of things your father kept to him self, his illness for example, i think she was the reason he lived for so long with such a terrible pain'

'She has left something here, id like to return it to her, and thank her for being here for him, I know we didn't really speak but he was still my father and i am forever gratefully she helped him, do you know where she lives'

She smiled and went and got a pad and pen, the wrote for a little while before passing me the paper, A Map.

'Thank you Mel, for everything' she just nodded and walked away.

i hurried to the car still clutching her scarf in my hand, afraid of letting it go in case it too slipped through my fingers and disappeared just like its owner.

finding the turning off point on the long stretch of road was hard, I drove back and forth down the same corner before spotting it hidden between two large trees, she doesn't want to be found any time soon, I drove along the long path for coming to an opening that lend to a very large house, i knew she had siblings but did they really need this much room.

I got out my truck and made my way up the stairs leading to the door, before I could knock the door swung open and I was faced with someone.

'Hi'

'What do you want?' they said a little harshly.

WOW! OK then.

* * *

Thanks for reading the next chapter to my story

I hoped you like it

I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can.

Abbey x


End file.
